Ranus Princeps
by nicevenn
Summary: Harry is the victim of a curse that only Draco Malfoy can break. Harry/Draco.


**Ranus Princeps**

"No, I _don't_ understand," Ginny said.

The raw pain in her eyes twisted Harry's insides like a Puking Pastille. He couldn't bear to look at her. She wanted an explanation—and she deserved one—but Harry couldn't provide it, not without breaking her heart any more than he already had. Not without telling her bluntly that he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

Ginny took a few steps closer until her vanilla-scented perfume filled Harry's breathing space. "Won't you please just come home with us for the holidays? We'll figure it out then." She reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it back.

"Harry—" she whispered. "Don't cut me off completely. Let's stay friends."

Harry's throat tightened. Ginny would hate him for this, but he knew it would be easier for her if they severed their relationship for the time being. He only hoped that one day she would look back and understand.

"No," he said. "It's better this way. Trust me."

He found the courage to meet her gaze again, and they stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, a myriad emotions flickering in Ginny's eyes. Pain and fury dominated.

"I won't change my mind," Harry said to drive home the point. And, with a sad smile, he turned in the direction of his dormitory.

"_Ranus Princeps_!"

Before Harry knew what was happening, swirls of glittering green light surrounded him, while the Common Room seemed to grow to a hundred times its normal size. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with the tip of Ginny's shoe. Worried that she'd decide to step on him, he jumped back.

"There," said Ginny. "That ought to teach you."

Harry croaked. _Did she just turn me into a frog? _The sight of his tiny webbed feet told him the answer was yes.

"The only person who can turn you back is Malfoy—he has to kiss you." Ginny's voice rang with sadistic pleasure. "Good luck with that."

The shoe Harry was facing turned on its heel and rose from the floor as Ginny headed towards the portrait hole. Harry pushed back on his hind legs and leapt after her. Just past the round doorway, she spun around and pointed her wand down at him. "Stop following me, or I'll cast _Petrificus_ on you. Besides, I told you—only Malfoy can solve your problem. I heard him and Nott talking about staying over the holidays, so you just might get lucky."

Harry watched as Ginny turned the corner at the end of the hallway. Every last shred of sympathy he'd felt disappeared as he lost sight of her fiery red hair. _How the fuck am I supposed to get Malfoy to kiss me?_ He looked down at his bright emerald body. _Well, at least my colour might appeal to him_.

center~ ~ /center

Harry wasn't sure how long it had taken him to make it to the dungeon, but it must have been hours—Hogwarts had a lot of ground for tiny frog feet to cover. He sat in front of the rough stone wall that concealed the entrance to the Slytherin common room, waiting for someone he could follow inside. The hallway was dead quiet; Harry had a feeling it was going to be a long wait.

The anger and shock Harry had felt upon his Transfiguration had worn off during his marathon through Hogwarts and, for the first time, he reflected on how ludicrous his situation was. _What am I thinking, trying to get into Malfoy's dorm so that he'll kiss me? As if that will ever happen! What if Ginny lied, and anyone skilled in Tranfiguration could break this stupid curse? McGonagall probably could..._

Harry considered turning back around and finding the Headmistress. It seemed like the more rational decision. _But what if Ginny_ did _tell me the truth? McGonagall won't be able to do a thing and I'll be stuck in this form until Ginny decides to take pity on me and explains what happened._

The sound of footsteps fell on Harry's amphibian ears. He turned in their directon just in time to see Theodore Nott appear coming towards him. His heart hammered inside his chest. Getting Malfoy to kiss him— Harry shuddered—wasn't the only thing he had worry about. _What if Malfoy decides to make a game of torturing and killing me?_

"Excelsior," said Nott, oblivious to the presence of a tiny green frog at his feet. A stone door appeared within the wall and slid open.

Harry took a deep breath and followed Nott into the long underground room. His eyes darted around in search of blond hair, but the common room was empty except for two fourth year girls who sat giggling over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly._ They looked up at Nott as he passed, but he ignored them and continued walking. Jump after tedious jump, Harry managed to keep a close distance. They descended down a few stone steps and arrived at a door that Harry assumed led to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

Nott pushed the door open. Behind it, Malfoy lay in bed, propped up against a mound of pillows, the hair on his head tousled unlike Harry had ever seen it before. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"I don't understand why the Ministry won't get rid of Arthur Weasley," Malfoy said by way of greeting as Harry leapt under Malfoy's bed. "That blood traitor brings shame on all the Wizarding world."

Harry's nervousness drowned the spark of irritation Malfoy's words had set off. He peered out from under the bed and saw Nott's feet approaching.

"You're obsessed with the Weasleys," Nott said as he sat down on the edge of the mattress above Harry.

"I am not."

'Calm down and think,' Harry told himself, but any attempt at planning his next move was thwarted by the silence in the room—unusual silence for two sixteen-year-old boys sitting so close to each other on a bed.

_Ron and I never—_Malfoy's newspaper rustled as he tossed it aside and—_Was that a sigh? Malfoy is bent? _Harry jumped further beneath the bed as if that would shield him from the reality of what he feared was happening.

Two thumps signaled Nott's shoes hitting the ground; the mattress groaned as the weedy boy lay down on top of it and, mostly likely, Malfoy. 'I really don't need to hear this,' Harry thought as the wet sounds of snogging filled the room. He focused on remembering the names of famous Seekers throughout history to distract himself.

"Suck me off," Malfoy said in his usual commanding tone—but Nott was undaunted.

"I told you—I won't do that."

"I've done it for you."

Harry's stomach did a double take at the thought of Malfoy sucking another boy's cock. As desperately as he wanted to, he couldn't stop himself from imagining how Malfoy would look while doing that—to Harry.

"You wanted to," Nott scoffed. "I don't."

There was a sound as if someone had grabbed something from the night table. "Now turn around," Nott said.

The bedsprings above creaked again. _Oh god, are they going to—?_

"If you won't suck me off, will you at least, er—lick me—back there?"

"Ugh, no!" Nott said. "That's disgusting."

Malfoy heaved a sigh and fell silent. Harry tried to resume thinking about Quidditch, but a sudden gasp, followed by a moan, set off an indomitable stirring in his groin. The next twenty or so minutes seemed to pass by in slow motion as Harry tried to tune out Malfoy's sound effects, which sent flares of heat surging through his body.

When it was over, Harry croaked with relief, a sound that thankfully went unnoticed by the two boys on the bed above. The mattress creaked again and Harry caught a glimpse of bare feet and, a moment later, heard what sounded like someone putting on trousers.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Malfoy's announcement made Harry's stomach rumble. He hadn't had breakfast yet. _I guess I'll have to find some spiders._ Strangely, the thought didn't make him queasy.

It was early evening before Malfoy returned to the dormitory, and Harry was rather annoyed about all the wasted time. It was boring being a frog; once he'd sought out and eaten enough spiders to fill his frog belly, he hadn't known how to keep himself entertained. He'd tried to come up with a plan to get Malfoy to kiss him, but no implementable idea had occurred to him. Harry supposed he would just have to go with the flow and hope to get lucky.

Nott hadn't yet returned after leaving the room a couple hours earlier, and Harry decided it was as opportune a moment as ever to reveal himself to Malfoy. His little heart fluttered as he tentatively jumped out from behind the wastebasket, where he'd been hiding.

Malfoy was searching for something; he slid his hand under the mattress and felt around a bit. Then he went over to the other side of the bed and repeated the action. Harry leaped from left to right, but although Malfoy seemed to be looking in the general direction of the green frog, he failed to notice it on the equally green rug.

"Stop rubbing your bloody chin and look at me!" Harry meant to say. All that came out was a loud croak, but it succeeded in getting Malfoy's attention.

"What the—?" Malfoy squinted and came closer.

Harry croaked twice more as the other boy kneeled down in front of him.

"Where'd you come from?"

Malfoy was looking at Harry as if he expected an answer. Unable to give one, Harry decided instead to jump onto the boy's bent knee. Malfoy started at the sudden move, but he recovered quickly and offered his hand for the frog to hop onto. Harry barely covered the centre of Malfoy's palm.

Grey eyes swept over Harry's amphibian body. "Nice colour."

Harry croaked_. Then perhaps you wouldn't mind kissing me?_

Malfoy considered him for a moment. "I'm not terribly interested in owning a pet, you know. I have better things to do with my time than to feed you flies." Harry wondered if those better things included shagging stringy-looking blokes. "But feel free to hang around. I'm sure you can find some spiders to eat. There was one in my shoe the other day."

He set Harry gently back down on the rug. "Be careful someone doesn't step on you."

Harry croaked for more attention, but Malfoy ignored him and went to open up his trunk.

'I reckon he's looking for some dark artifact,' Harry thought as he watched the other boy dig through his things.

Some thirty seconds later, after a great deal of shuffling things around, Malfoy emerged, victorious. "Aha!" he said and waived what looked like a page from a magazine at Harry, who couldn't see what was on it.

"I hoped I hadn't lost it," Malfoy said, looking at the page. "I don't usually feel the need to look at it when the real thing in front of my face every day, bit since he's probably gone away for winter break..."

Harry croaked, disappointed that he hadn't caught Malfoy doing something more sinister than fawning over a crush. _Who at Hogwarts has their photograph in a magazine? And why does Malfoy deign to speak to a frog?_

Harry started at the sound of a zipper going down. Apprehensive, yet unexplainably curious, he peered up at the bed to see what was going on. Malfoy had lain back on the bed, knees bent and mysterious picture resting against his thigh. He pulled out his semi-erect cock and sighed as he began stroking it to full hardness.

_This day keeps getting better and better._

center~ ~ /center

Christmas morning finally rolled around, and Harry still hadn't made any progress. Every day had been the same ritual: He'd spent his mornings listening to Malfoy and Nott shag, his afternoons touring the dungeon in search of spiders, and his evenings listening to Malfoy whine about how he shouldn't be doing the nasty with someone like Nott, and justify himself by explaining that if all life gave you was pumpkins, you had to make pumpkin juice or you'd go thirsty. Afterwards, Harry would have to listen while Malfoy wanked to that damn magazine photo.

He'd assumed that Christmas Day would be no different, but an unexpected gift from Malfoy proved him wrong.

"Well, do you like it?" Malfoy looked expectantly at his miniature companion.

Harry wasn't sure he did. The small terrarium Malfoy had placed in front of him was decorated with colourful exotic plants and was a much nicer place for a frog to live than the bare floors of the dungeon. _But how am I supposed to get him to kiss me from inside a glass prison?_

Harry made a small jump away from the terrarium.

"Don't worry," Malfoy said. "I'll still let you roam about—I just thought you might appreciate a more natural setting."

'If I refuse to go inside,' Harry thought, 'I'll offend him, and then he'll never kiss me. And since he's promising to let me out…' Harry jumped again, this time onto Malfoy's outstretched hand.

"Did you know that you're the exact same colour as Potter's eyes?" Malfoy asked as he slid open the screen. After carefully placing Harry inside, he picked up the terrarium and set in on the night table, right next to the magazine page he had carelessly left out the night before. Harry gazed down at the moving photograph of himself victoriously holding up the Snitch during one of last year's Quidditch matches; his heart fluttered.

It was early morning when Harry, watching Malfoy sleep, realised that he mightfinally have a plan that could work. He only hoped that his Slytherin master's kiss didn't have to be a conscious decision in order to work.

Malfoy had purposely left the screen top of the terrarium partially open so that Harry could come and go as he pleased. From the top of the angled piece of wood where he was sitting, Harry took one giant leap and landed on the bed. Two small jumps later, he was on Malfoy's pillow. Slowly, Harry inched closer until he came in contact with the boy's pointed chin and tentatively rubbed his face against it. Malfoy's happy sigh encouraged him to move even closer to the boy's lips.

_I hope I'm not poisonous,_ Harry thought as he targeted the area between soft, pink flesh and porcelain skin.

"Such a tease," Malfoy said, smiling.

Malfoy's eyes were closed, so Harry couldn't tell if he was awake or just talking in his sleep. He swallowed nervously—and then it happened. The boy's lips parted slightly, and he angled his face down towards Harry. All it took was brush of silky lips against amphibian skin, and suddenly Malfoy was shrieking in shock and disgust, and Harry was growing. Thankfully, Nott was an early riser and had already gone down to breakfast. Harry straddled Malfoy— who had reared up against the pillows—to hold him still.

"Shut up," he said, covering Malfoy's mouth with his hand."I was the frog—Ginny cast a curse on me that only you could reverse. Now, you have three choices. You can try to fight me—in which case you will lose. You can let me leave in peace and we can both continue going about our business. Or, you can lie back and let me do all of the things he—" Harry jerked his head back toward Nott's empty bed— "refuses to."

Harry watched with delight as the other boy's eyes widened. Feeling Malfoy's muscles relax, he removed the hand muffling his lips.

"So, what do you choose?" Harry ground their erections together and grinned when Malfoy's eyes fluttered shut. Not receiving a vocalised response, he leaned forward and took the other boys' earlobe in between his teeth. "I need an answer."

"Yes," Malfoy said.

Harry laughed. "Yes, what? It was a multiple choice question."

Cold grey eyes glared at Harry. "You know what."

Harry reached for Malfoy's wand, shut the curtains around the bed, and cast every privacy spell he could think of. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips against the other boy's. It was divine; Malfoy's hands pulled Harry roughly by the collar of his button-down shirt, yet his tongue traced Harry's upper lip as lightly as the flightiest of butterflies graced a flower.

"Wanna taste you so badly," he said against Malfoy's lips. It wasn't that Harry didn't enjoy snogging the other boy—he just really couldn't wait to find out what it was like to suck someone off. He'd been thinking about it—much to his horror, at first—since his first day in the dungeon.

Malfoy's chest heaved in anticipation. "Well, go ahead, then." He motioned for Harry to move lower.

Harry began by reaching inside Malfoy's pajama bottoms, but changed his mind and pulled them down instead. He was going to require access to other places soon if he really wanted to put Malfoy under his spell. The pale cock bobbed as it sprang out from beneath the waistband of Malfoy's pajamas. Harry licked his lips and reached out to rub the shaft, lips twisting into a smirk when the other boy hissed.

Malfoy's hips jerked when Harry darted out his tongue and lapped up a drop of precome. It tasted salty and left a slightly bitter aftertaste on the back of the tongue—but Harry liked it. He parted his mouth and took the head inside, eyes focused on Malfoy, who had flushed pink and rolled back his eyes. As Harry built up a rhythm, fingers slid into his hair and curled for a better grip.

"Potter, I think we've finally discovered something you're good at."

Harry scraped Malfoy's shaft lightly with his teeth and earned himself an apprehensive hiss. He thrust his hand forward and shoved two fingers past the other boy's lips; Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist and his mouth went to work immediately, teeth biting down on the digits and tongue swirling around their tips.

"Stick them in me," Malfoy said hoarsely. It was an unnecessary command because that had been the plan all along.

Harry reclaimed possession of his hand and brought it in between the other boy's thighs, behind his sack, and pushed inside. Malfoy gasped and threw his head back, thrusting forward into Harry's mouth and back onto his hand. The sight of Malfoy writhing like that was a potent an ego boost. But Harry's patience was running thin. After about a minute, he said, "Turn around."

His words weren't followed by a disappointed sigh, as Nott's had been. Malfoy turned onto his stomach and watched over his shoulder as Harry palmed the pale arse cheeks and spread them apart. Harry kept his eyes locked on Malfoy's as he darted out his tongue to lap the quivering hole.

Malfoy tensed and exhaled a shaky breath as Harry licked him. "Fuck, that feels good—" he said as he buried his face in a pillow.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to shove down his trousers and thrust into Malfoy right then. His cock had produced a large, slimy wet spot in his pants that was driving him insane with need. He pushed the tip of his tongue past Draco's sphincter and thrust in and out for just long enough to be able to say he had kept his promise. Then he pulled back and spread the hole open with his thumbs as he collected a glob saliva in his mouth and let it drop inside.

Malfoy gasped. "Potter, you sick—" he began, but the sound of Harry's belt unbuckling made him mewl and drop his head back onto the pillow.

"This is going to be very quick," Harry said."I've spent the past week listening to you gasp and moan to that picture of me, and it's made me quite randy." With that, he thrust forward, past the initial resistance, until his cock was gliding effortlessly into Malfoy, right up to the balls.

Both boys moaned in tandem. Harry leaned over and nestled his face in the side of Malfoy's neck; his thrusts were fast and punishing from the start. Certain that Malfoy would never let him live it down if he failed to please, Harry reached beneath the other boy's hips and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Barely five minutes passed before Harry felt his balls tighten, but it was okay because Malfoy was biting his pillow and pumping warm come into his palm. Harry pushed violently into the body below him a few more times and grunted as he came harder than he ever had before. Then he collapsed like deadweight onto the other boy.

"So, what exactly did Ginny say when she cursed you?" Malfoy asked as they lay recovering.

Harry lifted his mouth from Malfoy's shoulder, which he'd been licking lazily. "Er—_Ranus Princeps_, or something like that."

Malfoy grinned. "Brilliant!"

Harry didn't miss the sparkle of delight in the boy's eyes. "Why, what is it?"

"It means 'Frog Prince,'" Malfoy said. "And also that you'll turn back into a frog if you kiss or shag anyone but me."

Harry groaned and buried his face in the blanket for show, but behind its cover, he was smiling. _This is one magical disaster I can definitely live with._

The End


End file.
